Bella's Other Love
by Isabellbookreader119
Summary: What if Edward wasn't Bella's first boyfriend? What if the first was also a vampire? The story is better than the summery. Bella/Edward story.


Bella's Other Love

What if Edward wasn't Bella's first boy? What if the first was also a vampire and he wants her back? Well the story goes like this:

***

One day Bella was at Edward's. Charlie gets a phone call from one of Bella's old "friends" from Phoenix. He said he was going to drop by to see how his friend Bella was doing because he hadn't seen her for a long time. Who this person really was, was Bella's ex-boyfriend, who was a vampire that can take someone's memory and then put the memory back if he wanted to. His name is Mark Williams.

Well he wanted Bella back because it wasn't his idea to break up with her, it was his sister. His sister has the ability to control minds, so bet you can guess what she did. Mark erased her memory to cause little pain to her. That is why Bella and everyone else doesn't know anything and when he erases a person's memory, anybody in that person's life will forget about him.

Mark and Bella were very in love in the past, and he still felt the same way as before. They were going to get married when they graduated. Their friends thought that they would be perfect for each other. Bella's parents felt the same way, too. When Mark gets there, he will get the shock of his life because he was going to restore her memory and then ask her to marry him, but Bella is already engaged to Edward.

***

Mark arrived Bella was still at Edward's planning the wedding with Alice and Esme. He went to Charlie's place. Charlie was surprised to see him there so quickly. Charlie told him he would call Bella that she had a "_special guest"_ waiting for her.

When Bella got the call, she wondered who it was. She asked Edward if he could drop her off. He said he would.

When they got to her house, Bella and Edward went inside and saw the guest. She did not recognize him.

Edward stiffened beside her. He could tell that he was a vampire. Mark was so happy to see Bella he didn't notice Edward there. About a minute or two, he noticed him. Mark could also tell that Edward was a vampire. Bella asked who he was. He said she would remember in a minute and told her to sit down.

Edward did not trust this guy. He glared at him and followed Bella in to the living room. He did not trust this person. He would not make the mistake of leaving Bella with an unknown vampire.

Well once Bella sat down, she blacked out because of the powerful memories of the past. Once she woke up she was in Edward's arms and she remembered everything. She remembered how her old love for Mark was almost as strong as how much she loved Edward.

Mark finally asked who the person with Bella was. Bella told him that he couldn't tell Charlie because she hadn't told him anything yet. He said he wouldn't and so Bella told him that he was her fiancé, Edward Cullen.

This took Mark a second or two to get used to. He was shocked, he thought that Bella would love him more than anyone she was with now or before.

Then Edward finally said something. He asked," Hey vampire what is your point of coming here?"

Bella was shocked that Mark was a vampire. For all those years she thought he was a human. "You're a vampire!?" asked Bella in a shock.

"Yes, and I have been a vampire since I met you." Mark told Bella.

Bella couldn't say anything, but on the other hand Edward could.

"Um, where are you staying for the time you are here?" Edward asked because he did not want _him _to stay at Bella and Charlie's house.

"I don't know."

"Well you could stay at my place. Carlisle would love to meet another vampire with a different power." "Sure" Mark was not sure about that but what was the problem there?

"So let's go there now. You, Alice, and Esme have some planning to do."

"UGH!"

***

When they arrived at the house, Alice was waiting for them. She could see that Edward brought a guest.

"Why was he here?" She thought to Edward. "Wait. I will look in the future for any clues."

_Ok, Edward. I know why he is here. He his here for Bella. He is going to ask her to marry him like he planed along time ago_.

Edward asked Bella when they could tell Charlie about their engagement. Bella told him she was thinking of telling him tomorrow.

Great! Edward said and he asked if she wanted to tell him later when he drops her off at home.

Bella said it was a great idea.

***

So while Alice, Esme, and Bella were planning the wedding, Mark and Edward was on their way to Carlisle's office.

Edward's POV:

I hope he would leave soon. I can tell from his memory that he and Bella had a very strong relationship, it was almost as strong as ours now. I am very worried. I just hope that she won't cancel the wedding and run off with him. Every one knows very well Charlie would rather like Bella marry him than me because of when we had to leave.

***

Bella's POV:

I wonder what Mark is doing here. Why didn't he tell me that he was a vampire? One thing I am sure of is that I will marry Edward no matter how we felt for each other in the past. He and Edward left her but Edward came back instantly but Mark didn't. She couldn't live with out Edward but she could live with out Mark.

***

Third person point of view:

So it was night and Edward was dropping Bella of to her house. They were talking about what they should say to Charlie.

"Bella you should do the talking."

"Are you crazy!? I wouldn't be able to say a thing to Charlie!"

"Off course you would, but if you can't I will tell him, I that fine with you?"

"Thank you Edward" after Bella said that he kissed him.

***

"Charlie. Can we talk to you for a bit?"

Charlie came in the living room where Edward and Bella were sitting. Charlie didn't know what to expect. Edward had a big smile on his face and Bella was sweating bullets.

"Charlie we have great news."

One thing crossed his mind and that was: Bella was pregnant. He did not like that thought.

"Dad I think you should sit down."

Charlie glared at them but obeyed what she said.

"Don't worry dad, everything will be fine."

When she said that, Charlie jumped up. His face was a crimson red.

"I NEW IT!! YOUR PREGNANT!! OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS BELLA. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THAT!!"

"NO! Dad I am NOT pregnant!" Bella said, and Charlie could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Oh, ok, sorry. Continue then."

"Ok, I don't know how to say this so, um, here it goes. Dad, we, me and Edward, is, um, getting married."

"OH. Um. I knew it wouldn't be long until you would get married to him, but are you sure you want to get married now? At this age?"

"Dad, I love Edward, and I am sure I will not love anyone else this way."

"I love Bella, Charlie, and I wouldn't love anyone else as long as I live. Will you give us your blessing?" Edward said solemnly.

"Yes I will give you my blessing."

"Thank you" Edward and Bella said together.

***

The next day Bella called Edward to tell him that she was not coming to his house tomorrow. He asked her were she was going but Bella wouldn't tell him.

Bella went to the Quileute reservation to see Jacob. She thought that she should call first because she hasn't seen him in a while and that she didn't feel very welcome around the Quileute reservation any more.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. Do you think I can come over?"

"Sure, that would be great! Is _**he**_ coming with you?"

"No, I didn't tell him were I was going."

"Well that is great, I will pick you up at the border or would you like me to pick you up?"

"It would be great if you picked me up. Thanks Jake."

"No problem. See ya soon."

_Knock, knock, knock_

Bella was wondering who that was.

At the door was Mark.

"Oh Mark why are you here?"

Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out today."

"Um, sorry Mark but I am going some where right now."

"Oh."

"Well I have a few minutes till he gets here."

"He?"

"Yeah, I am going to hang out with my friend Jacob Black. It's been a while we saw each other, and we don't get to see each other any way because he is a werewolf and Edward doesn't want me to see him because Edward thinks he is dangerous. So what did you have in mind if I wasn't going with Jake?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you what you have been doing for these past years."

"Well I have been going to school, being saved by Edward's family from a vampire that lost his control, then being saved by Edward and the Quileute werewolves from the mate of the other vampire who wanted to kill me. Then there is the usual me. Tripping over things. The usual."

"What do you mean the usual?!"

"Well ever since I moved to Forks I have been in near death experiences."

"Well at least tell me about the vampires trying to kill you."

"Well the first vampire was named James and he was the person in charge of a coven and we first saw them at the time when Edward and his family were playing baseball and I was with them. When James saw me he…"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Oh, that must be Jake, I'll be right back."

Bella left Mark at the living room and checked the door if Jacob was there. He was.

"Hey Bells, Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute."

"Sure"

Bella went back to the living room to Mark.

"Hey Mark, I'm going now. So you have to go because it might freak Charlie out if you are still here. Sorry"

"No, it's ok."

So they went to the front door together. Once Jacob saw Mark, he knew he was a vampire.

"So bye Mark. And please don't tell Edward were I am going if he asks ok?"

"Yeah sure. Bye"

"Ok Jake lets go"

Once Bella and Jacob were in his car and driving Jacob asked Bella:

"Who was that vampire at your house and don't tell me that Edward lets you hang out with other vampires and not me?"

"Well… You see that was Mark Williams, my ex-boyfriend from Phoenix."

"What do you mean ex-BOYFRIEND?"

"Well, um, he erased my memory when he had to _leave, _I didn't remember anything about him."

"So did you love him?"

"Um, yes, I did. I loved him very much. Almost as much as I love Edward now."

"So is there any chance for you to love me as much or more?"

"Jake," Bella sighed. "You know how I feel about you. I am sorry, I only love you as part of my family. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bella"

"So how are things with the werewolves?"

"Well their not very happy that you went back to the blood suckers after what they did to you, especially Sam."

"But Jake, that's not fair. You should understand that they only…"

Jacob cut her off.

"Bella don't tell me that they left you for your own good. I saw what you looked like in Sam's mind after they left."

"Look Jake, Edward only left to keep me safe. If you were in his shoes what would you have done?"

"Well, I would want to keep you safe, but let you do what ever you want."

"Look Edward wants the same for me, and maybe more."

"Sure, sure."

"So what do you want to do today Jake?"

"Well the whole tribe is gathering to tell stories of our ancestors. So would you like to listen in?"

"Well if it's ok with every body."

"I'm sure it's ok"

"Well then I would love to."

"Great" Then Jacob smiled. His smile spread from one side of his face to the other side.

***

Bella has been gone for a while. She wasn't even at her house. He searched in everyone's mind for a while and found what he wanted to know.

The person he found the answer from was Mark. Mark was thinking on what happened between Jacob Black and Bella.

Edward was kind of angry at Bella, but that was only that way for a little while. Now he was angry at Mark for not telling him where she was, but like the anger to Bella. His anger towards Mark did not last long. If it was him and Bella made him swear him not to tell anybody he would keep it a secret.

He wanted to talk to Bella so he called her cell, the one he gave her and told her not to turn off or go anywhere with out it.

"Hello?" Bella's wonderful voice answered.

"Bella, were are you, and are you alright?" Edward's frantic voice asked.

"I'm at the reservation and I am fine."

"Well that's a relief."

"Edward you worry about me too much Edward."

"Well can you blame me? After what we've been through, what _you've_ been through."

"Well no, but I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward"

"Well at least let me talk to Jacob."

It was silent for a while. Then Jacob said:

"Hello?"

"Jacob, once this thing there is over bring Bella to the border and I'll pick her up, ok?" making sure that he could here the hatred in the words.

"Yeah sure." Jacob said unkindly.

"Give the phone back to Bella. Pup" saying the last word with sheer hatred.

"Hello Edward?" Bella's sweet voice answered.

"Bella, I will pick you up at the border so call me when you are ready to go. Ok? Oh and make sure you don't hurt your self."

"Yes."

"Oh and I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you later"

"Bye"

***

After the stories were told Jacob drove Bella to the end of the border.

"So Bella when can we see each other again?"

"Well I'm not sure. I'll call you maybe or if you want you can call me. Thanks for the fun day Jake" Bella kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, n-no p-problem, b-bells." He hoped that she didn't notice his stuttering.

"See ya soon"

Edward met Bella about 2 yards away from the border. He hugged kissed her.

"You have to make sure you tell me some thing like that first. You got me all worried."

"Sorry Edward, I thought that you would have said no."

"Well I am not sure that I would let you out of reach that long Bella. I missed you way too much." Edward chuckled.

"So you want to go back to your house or would you like to go to mine?"

"Well do you think I could tell Charlie that you guys went camping with Mark and you will be gone for two days and that Alice would be left alone and that she invited me for a sleep over?" Bella said with a sly smile.

"Sure, that would be great."

Bella called Charlie once she arrived the Cullen's house.

"Hey dad, the Cullens, except Alice, and Mark, are going camping. She asked me if I want to sleep over because she gets lonely in this big house by herself. So what do you say?"

"Well I say, let me talk to Alice"

"Ok"

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" asks Alice.

"So when does your family leave?"

"Well Charlie they already left."

"Oh, so I am sure Bella can stay over."

"Thanks Charlie. Oh and me and Bella are stopping by to pick up some clothes later because we might stay in the city to shop and all that. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. Have fun. And tell Bella the same."

"Ok Bella you are set."

"Thank you"

"So Bella we should get your clothes."

"Alice how long do you plan to go in to town?"

"Well I don't know, Charlie thinks we are going shopping so you need to buy some things." Alice said with a devious smile.

I looked to Edward.

He said, "Well Bella I think you should go with Alice. I might come with you."

"Edward, you know how I feel about you guys buying me things."

"Well Bella you know that _I _fell that it isn't fair that other people get to buy you things and I am not, so at least let me do it now. Please?" Then he smiled Bella's favorite crocked smile.

"Fine. But you will pay later."

"Well I wonder how you'll do that."

"That might not happen _until_ I am changed."

Edward winced at the last word. He didn't like the thought of Bella being changed. Mark didn't like that idea either. That was when he walked in.

"What do you mean '_after your changed'_?"

"Well you see Mark, I don't plan to live that long as a human after the wedding."

"So does your werewolf friend know about that?"

"Yes, but neither he or _Edward_ likes the thought of it. I mean I understand why Jacob wouldn't like it but _**you**_…" She pointed at Edward. "I don't get why you wouldn't like me to be a vampire."

"I am not sure I like that thought either." Mark whispered.

"Well no matter how many people disagree, I will turn into a vampire and stay by you" pokes Edward on the chest, "as long as we live."

Edward sighs, "Well I have been trying to convince you for more than 2 years so I guess you won't change your mind. Bella I guess you and Alice should get your things."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok Alice lets go."

***

At Charlie's house:

"Hey Alice, how long will you be out of town?" Charlie asks her.

"Well we might be in Olympia for two days and in Seattle for another two days. One the last day of Seattle the boys will meet us there for dinner."

"Wow that is a lot of days so that would five or six days right?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, we will be in town for about 1½ days."

"Hey Alice." Bella called from upstairs. "I got my stuff. Let's go." She ran down stairs. "Ok I'm set. Bye dad"

"Bye Bells. Call me when you get to Olympia and Seattle, ok?"

"Sure."

***

"So Bella it's late so go to sleep ok, love," Edward says to Bella in a soothing voice.

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too." Edward says before he hums her lullaby to her.

***

In the afternoon:

"Hey Bella, Charlie called" says Alice.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He said that Jacob called and he wants you to call Jacob when you wake up."

"Oh. I think I should do that know."

"Umm, Bella… never mind."

Bella held her hand out for the phone. Alice handed it to her.

"Thanks."

Bella dialed Jacob's phone number.

"Hello?" answered a gruff voice.

"Hey Jake it's Bella. So Charlie says you called."

"Yeah, why weren't you at your house?"

"Never mind that Jake. Why did you call?"

"I wanted you to tell your vampires that we can smell a new vampire around Forks."

"Oh. Well there is a new vampire here, did you tell them that?"

"Well I was one of the few that smelled him or her, and it did not smell like that person."

"Oh, then I'll tell them what you smelled. Call you back Jake."

"Bye Bells, be careful." Then he hung up.

"Um, Edward he says they can smell a vampire around there, a _**new**_ vampire."

"Are you sure it's not Mark?"

"Jacob was one of the people who smelled the vampire, and he met Mark. He says that the new vampire did not smell like him."

"Oh. Wait here with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Mark. I will check it out with Em, Jazz, and Carlisle."

Then he rushed to Carlisle's office with Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella before they find out who that vampire is I am not going to let you out of my sight. Not like what happened with James."

"Look Alice that was not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone and went to him."

"Look Bella you were only trying to save your mom. I don't blame you, no one does."

"But you guys went to all that trouble to find me and that would have never happened if I stayed with you."

"But Bella,…"

Esme interrupted them before they would have gone on and on fighting.

"Look girls. It was neither of your faults and lets leave it that way ok?"

"Yes Esme" Said Bella and Alice together.

***

"Um, Bella, Can I talk to you?" Mark asked after Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle left.

"Sure Mark."

"Do you remember when I went to your house and you had to leave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you were telling me about these vampires, the same ones I think you and Alice were fighting about, and you didn't tell me what happened with them. So do you mind telling me now?"

"No problem. So I think I stopped at the part when they were playing baseball and James saw me, right?"

"Correct." He said with a smile.

_Wow_, Bella thought. _He is so handsome. He doesn't have the same beautiful smile as Edward but still… _She let that thought hang. She couldn't still have feelings for Mark. Well that's what she thought.

"Well when James met me he smelled my blood. He thought it smelled very good.

He is a tracker vampire so he started tracking me. Alice and Jasper brought me out of town. Then I got a phone call from James, and he said he had my mother in a ballet studio, and that he would kill her unless I go to him. I left Alice and Jasper at the airport and took a cab to the studio. James tricked me and then he bit me. Edward and everyone else got there before the venom spread and Edward sucked the venom out of me. They also killed James."

"Well what about the other vampire you said that tried to kill you?" asked Mark. He was kind of feeling that it was his fault that happened because if he never left she would not have gone through that. She would also be marrying him instead of that Edward.

"The other vampire was named Victoria. She was the mate of James. Victoria was after me because Edward killed her mate and she thought that it was fair if she killed me, Edward's mate, for killing James, her mate. She thought it was a perfect equivalent. A mate for a mate."

"Well what was the werewolves' part in that?" asked Mark curiously.

"You see Victoria made an army of new born vampires. If she didn't we wouldn't need help from those mutts." Said Alice glaring.

"Alice." then Bella sighed. "You know that they were a big help during that time."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Bella you should go to sleep. Edward would be furious at me if I didn't make you go to sleep."

"He'd be furious at me too, you know." Rosalie said.

"I wish he'd let me do things like stay up at night." Bella sighed again.

"You know he is just looking out for you. You should have seen him when we left. He was a wreck."

"Yeah you could say that," said Rosalie. "I think I took a picture of that, and I think I still have it somewhere in me and Emmett's room."

"I don't think I want to see that Rose." said Bella. "Not just yet" then smiled slyly.

"Well then I guess I won't throw that away." Said Rosalie.

"OK, Bella now you really need to sleep before Edward gets here."

"Maybe it is a good idea you sleep Isa." Said Mark. He used the nickname he gave her a long time ago.

"Mark, you know I didn't like to be called that.," whined Bella.

"Well go to sleep, tell me more about that tomorrow. Ok?"

"Fine."

Mark kissed Bella on the fore head. Just like he used to do after he dropped her off after a date. Thinking of the old days made Mark smile.

***

"Look Mark." said Alice after Bella went upstairs.

"I know what you are going to try to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean your plan you made when you first came here, the on you made to break up Bella and Edward."

"Look" said Mark, "Maybe that was my idea in the start, but I really love her still, so I will let her chose." Mark said with every once of his compassion.

"What ever you say," said Alice sarcastically.

Mark sighed.

***

Edward got home with the others later that night. They now know who the vampire is, well at least who they work for. The vampire track was mixed with the sent of the Volturi. They needed to tell everybody else about it, especially if they were here for Bella.

"Alice, Rose, Esme, We found out who that vampire is." Edward said in such a low voice no human can here it.

"Who is it? Is it coming for Bella?" asked Esme in a concerned voice.

"It smelled like one of the Volturi but we don't know who it is. She is a new one so we haven't met her yet. There is also a very good possibility that they are here for Bella." Carlisle said.

"Excuse me I am going to Bella." Edward said.

Mark couldn't help listening.

"Why are the Volturi after Bella?" Mark asked.

"Well you see about a year ago, we had to leave. Bella and Edward were very close with each other and well it didn't go very well for Edward," said Carlisle.

"It didn't go very good for Bella either." said Alice. "You see Bella was going to go cliff diving with Jacob Black, but Jacob needed to do something for his pack. So Bella went cliff diving by herself. She was drowning too. I saw it and I told everyone. It looked like she jumped of to kill herself. Edward wasn't with us so Rosalie called Edward and told him that Bella was dead. He went to Italy to ask the Volturi to kill him because he never did want to out live Bella long after she died. So I went to Bella to see if she really died. When I got there she wasn't dead but she did drown. Edward called her house asking for Charlie, but since it was Jacob who answered he said at the funeral. Edward thought he meant Bella's so you know who he went to. Me and Bella went to Italy to try to stop Edward. We got there just in time, but we didn't get out of there in time for Bella not to be seen by them. Since the law does not allow humans to know about vampires, we had only two choices. To kill Bella or to make her one of us. Bella was already planned to join us after graduation so we told them that we would change her, plus Edward would never let Bella die. Now they check in once in a while." Alice sighed.

"It gets a little irritating because they always send Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Edward gets irritated every time because Felix always flirts with Bella." Jasper said while rubbing Alice's shoulders.

"I get it. When do you guys graduate?"

"Well we are in summer break so next year we will graduate, Bella and Edward will get married, then Bella turns into a vampire." said Alice.

***

Upstairs in Edward's room, the room Bella is using to sleep in.:

Edward was sitting on a chair beside the bed Bella was laying on.

"Edward?" asked Bella sleepily.

"Yes Bella." Edward asked her quietly.

"Did you find out who that vampire was?"

"Yes. She works for the Volturi."

"Their sending another one to check on me?"

"Yes. Go to sleep, love. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise. Now go back to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my sweet, sweet Bella." Edward said then kissed her.

Once Bella fell asleep, Edward went down stairs to the others.

***

Downstairs:

"Yes so well. Did I mention that I was moving here?" asked Mark.

"No. You didn't" said Edward.

"Oh Edward. So is Bella asleep?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. So Mark what do you mean that you are moving here?"

"Well you see I just came back to Bella know is because of my creator and sister. My sister has the power of mind control. I just got away from her. She thought that Bella was bad for me. She first told me to kill Bella but she changed her mind and told me to erase her memory of me. Then we would move away. She lost her grip on me a few days ago. I had to pretend that I was still under her control. When she left one day, I ran far away from were we currently lived. Then I came here."

"Well that is something." said Emmett.

"Yes, yes it is. Well we can't let you live by your self. Stay with us, Carlisle and I will sign you up for school. You'll be in the same class as Bella, Edward, and Alice." Esme said kindly.

"Thank you very much."

"Well it's not a problem and we can't let you go back to your sister if you don't want to."

"So were do you guys hunt?"

"Oh… Edward would show you. Edward."

"Yes Esme. Follow me. Oh and anybody else want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I need to go too." said Alice.

"We'll all go." said Rosalie.

Mark, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went out hunting.

***

In the morning:

"Good morning Bella" said Alice cheerily.

"Good morning Alice. Were is Edward?"

"Oh he is at the piano, he is writing songs again." Alice said with a smile.

"That is great!"

Bella walked to Edward. She could here him play the piano. She thought it sounded beautiful.

"Edward, that sounds wonderful."

"I hoped it would. It sounds this way because of you. You're my inspiration, my muse."

Bella blushed.

Edward got up and walked to Bella. He held her face in his hands.

"Have I told you that I love it when you blush?"

"Yes." Bella said. Then Edward kissed her.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No" answered Bella.

"Well let me make some for you. You need to eat Bella. You're still a human."

"Sure."

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Some eggs, toast, and bacon maybe."

"Ok, so let's go to the kitchen."

So Bella and Edward walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella." said Esme sweetly.

"Good morning Esme."

"Ok Bella your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks."

Bella walked to the piano were Edward was, playing the most beautiful song she has ever heard, other than her lullaby.

"Isn't it wonderful that he started composing again?"

"Yes. Yes it is. The song he is composing is beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes.

Bella finished up her breakfast and went to look for Alice. She found Alice in her room.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella. You need to go pack up. We're leaving to go into the city." said Alice cheerily.

"Why?" asked Bella glumly

"Well it would be fun. Everyone is coming with us." said Alice with a devious smile.

"Um." said Bella unsurely.

"Edward is really looking forward on buying you something and now he has an excuse. It would give him much joy to, so are you going to kill his joy?" Alice asked innocently.

"Well when you put it that way. I'm going to get my things ready now." Bella sighed.

Bella was headed to Edward's room. On her way she bumped into Mark. He was looking for her and her smell was everywhere so he couldn't use his smell to find her. He had to do it the old fashioned way, so it took him a while to find her. He needed to talk to her about them, but he wasn't sure that now was the best time.

"Good morning Bella" Said Mark sweetly and lovingly.

"Good Morning Mark, are you coming with us when we go out of town?" asked Bella.

"Well I was not sure I would," said Mark unsurely.

"Why not?" asked Bella a little disappointed.

"Well it has something to do with the fact that you guys all have some one to go with. Like you and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh well I think we could maybe get a date for you." said Bella.

"Well I'm not sure but if it would please you I might go. But first let me help you pack."

"Well Mark I already got my clothes packed so all I need to do is to bring them to Alice."

"Oh well let me help you."

"Ok"

They made their way up to Edward's room.

Bella picked up her suit case. It was really heavy and Mark could sense that she was having a little trouble lifting it so he took it from her.

"Here, let me take that for you." he said

"Thanks" Bella said gratefully.

"No problem," said Mark with a smile.

They went down stairs and made their way down to Alice, who was in the garage putting the clothes in Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish with Jasper. Mark handed Jasper the suitcase.

Once Alice had the bag set Mark and Bella made their way to the porch, they sat on a bench Esme bought some time before.

"So" said Mark to Bella with the most beautiful and breath taking smile Bella ever saw. She stopped breathing. Mark didn't notice that. "What have you been up to since I left you?"

"Nothing much" Bella said nonchalantly, "Just moved in with Charlie, almost got killed, got saved by Edward. Then got my heart broken the next year and then started hanging out with werewolves go cliff diving, drown then meet the Volturi. The usual." said Bella nonchalantly.

Marked stared at her, shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE USUAL?!?!?!?!" he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." said Bella.

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well this is where I will end this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Ta-Ta.


End file.
